The Fall of the Angel
by Mllechristined
Summary: In life, we are faced with many choices. As Christine looked back and forth between the two men she loved, she was faced with one of the most difficult decisions of her life.


**Prologue**

In life, we are faced with many choices. As Christine looked back and forth between the two men she loved, she was faced with one of the most difficult decisions of her life. How had they gotten to this point? There was no going back from this verdict. Whatever the result, one of them would be hurt and her decision would likely damage their relationship beyond repair. And she would spend the rest of her life with the man she chose. In her heart, she knew the answer. But making that choice had such finality to it that she hesitated. Still she wondered, how had things become so messy? Why was she put in this position to begin with? Ignoring the two men waiting with expectant faces, she thought back.

It all began the night of her debut.

 _He_ had become real to her, led her to his domain, and offered her a life with him. It was a lot to take in and Christine had swooned. Safe in the opera dormitories once more, she mulled over everything he had said. "Spend your life with me and I will give you the world." He had made so many promises and as Christine turned them over in her head, she realised she did not even know his name. He was still a mystery to her.

Her days passed quickly now. Rehearsals took up her mornings and performances took her evenings. She was a star, and Christine didn't know what to do with her sudden fame and the affections of the public. She was particularly stumped by the attention of a Raoul de Chagny. Raoul had come to her and made his feelings known. Under strict orders from her teacher not to see anyone, she had refused him and he had left her looking like a wounded puppy, his tail between his legs. That was the last she'd heard from him. So it was indeed a surprise to receive a missive from the De Chagny residence insisting a meeting. The servant who accompanied the letter had taken her by the arm and all but thrown her into a carriage waiting outside the opera. She was given no choice.

Christine was led in by a servant, who placed one hand on her shoulder and forcefully pushed her into a chair. Philippe De Chagny sat across from her, his hands folded over the table. "Hello Miss Daae. I think we can help each other."

Christine regarded him carefully. "Why have you brought me here?"

"I think we have a mutual friend. The Phantom of the Opera. He's been terrorising my opera house. I hear you're something like a pet to him. I want you to assist in his capture."

"I don't know anything about him." Christine feared he could hear her heart pounding in her chest.

Philippe clicked his tongue. "Now, now. We both know that isn't true. Raoul tells me he has demanded you are to star in an opera he himself penned. I think this phantom fancies you, Christine. I believe he wants more from you than just your voice."

"And if he does? I am a woman capable of making my own choices."

Philippe raised his hands. "I know you are. However, in this case, you will be choosing my brother. He is quite taken with you. I know you come from nothing but assist in the phantom's capture and, I promise you, that will cease to matter. You will be a viscountess, the toast of Paris."

"I don't want that. All I've ever wanted is to sing."

A frown tugged at Philippe's lips. "You will sing privately for the other nobility."

Christine shook her head. "It's not the same. I want to be on the stage."

Philippe struggled to keep his cool composure. "No. What you want is to capture the phantom and live out your days as a good little wife."

He beckoned to a servant, who briefly left the room before returning with a bound and gagged Meg Giry. Meg struggled against her bonds, her eyes widening when she saw Christine.

"Meg!" Christine rose, but another servant pushed her back into her seat.

Philippe sat back in his chair, grinning wickedly. "Make the right choice Christine. Your little friend's life depends on it."

Christine swallowed thickly, looking from Meg to Philippe. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to thoroughly break the heart of the Phantom of the Opera."


End file.
